EMW Golden Destiny 2016
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © w/Junko Enoshima vs. Shawn O'Sullivan w/Madison Winters Triple Threat Match for the SCW World Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Gina Carano vs. Charlotte MWF World Heavyweight Championship Matanza Cueto © w/MWF General Manager Dario Cueto vs. Franklin Clinton EMW Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at any time for 1 year Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman vs. EMW International Champion Milo Elasovic w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. EMW X-Division Champion "The Pride Of Britain" Joseph Wilson vs. Tarble vs. The Joker SCW Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed SCW World Championship Match at any time for 1 Year Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller vs. Marcella Maratova vs. Tessa Blanchard vs. Lexi Belle vs. Jessica Sheppard MWF Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed MWF World Heavyweight Championship Match at any time for 1 Year Franklin Storm vs. MWF United States Champion Austin Aries vs. Django Freeman vs. MWF Nex-Gen Champion ND Guy vs. Daniel Dolphin vs. Johnny Mundo EMW World Tag Team Championship Broly & Oleg © vs. The British Empire (Ben Hopkins & Michael England) w/Nikki Rose SCW World Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. The Horsewomen (Selena Bonnet & Rebecca O'Sullivan) MWF World Tag Team Championship The Addiction ("Almighty" Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) © vs. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady w/Carmella Last Man Standing Match; Loser Leaves MWF for Good Titan Jackson vs. Johnathan "Bullet Train" Remmers w/Xavier Whitworth 6 Team Gauntlet Match; Winning Team becomes #1 Contenders for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) vs. The Linebackers Of Pain (Quentin Sands & Joey Battle) vs. Wilson Protection Agency (Deadpool & Deathstroke) vs. Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) vs. The New England Patriots (Tom Brady & Rob Gronkowski) vs. Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) Sophia Fuentes vs. Jessica Pink GoldenDestiny2K16SophiaFuentesvJessicaPink.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16TagTeamGauntletMatch.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16TitanJacksonvJohanthanRemmers.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16MWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16SCWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16MWFGoldenDestinyLadderMatch.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16SCWGoldenDestinyLadderMatch.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16EMWGoldenDestinyLadderMatch.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16MWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16SCWWorldChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K16EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *4. There were no winners of the match due to The New York Brotherhood (Bear & Grimm) ran in and attacked both Wilson Protection Agency and Linebackers Of Pain. They hit Quentin Sands with the Times Square (Belly to back suplex (Grimm)/Neckbreaker (Bear) combination) then they hit Deathstroke with the Big Apple Drop (Dudley Death Drop). Then the N.Y.B. leaves as the crowd boos them. *8. The match concludes when both men are brawling on the ladder at the entrance stage until Titan hits the Titan Slam (Chokeslam) off the ladder, sending Bullet Train off through the stack of tables below. Bullet Train didn't answer the referee's 10 count. After the match, Ruby helps up Titan and the two share a passionate kiss as the crowd cheers them. *9. Match ended with Table getting close to the briefcase but then Milo climbed up, brawled with Tarble then knocks Tarble off the ladder then Milo grabbed the briefcase down to win the match. *11. Just before the match begins, Jessica Pink arrives then Sara Sheppard-Daniels tells Marcella to back out of the match so Pink will take her place and Marcella refuses to do so. Then Sara reminded Marcella of the stipulation from last Thursday then mentions that if she disobeys, it's a breach of contract and she will be fired. The crowd boos loudly then Marcella stares at Sara, scowling but then lowers her head and sighs as she leaves the ring, heads to the back as Pink enters the ring to replace her. But then, Ring Announcer Melissa Santos was given a note then Santos announced that Pink will NOT replace Marcella due to a rule that in an event one of the participants cannot compete during the show, an alternate will be placed in automatically. Then out comes Nicole Portega as she enters the ring and Pink storms off pissed with the Sheppards none too happy with the news. The match concludes with Saber getting a clear shot at climbing the ladder and getting the case, just when it is about to happen, the same woman in a black bodysuit and helmet from last Thursday on Starlets arrive then pushes the ladder, sending Saber right through the bridging ladder on the outside. The woman then revives Sara then sets up the ladder. Sara then climbs up the ladder then takes down the briefcase and wins the match. After the match, the woman in the black bodysuit and helmet stares at Sara then she took off her helmet to reveal it's ANGEL CORTEZ!!!! Both women then hugged then the rest of KMA entered the ring and celebrated as Pink and Jessica hold Sara up on their shoulders as Sara holds up the Social Media title with her left hand and the Golden Destiny Case on her right as the Cleveland crowd gives them a loud and thunderous ovation of boos from the crowd. *12. After the match, Juhasz leaves the ring, holding the belt and Junko in an arm each, but then stops halfway up the rampway, both forming a sickening smirk before turning back to the ring, making their way down. Juhasz then pulls out 2 steel chairs and enters the ring as O'Sullivan slowly gets to his feet before Juhasz cracks the chair across O'Sullivan's skull, picking him up and smacking him almost 10 times with it, opening a massive wound in his skull. Juhasz then takes the same chair, wrap it around his neck and climb to the top rope.....Before DOUBLE STOMPING THE CHAIR CLOSED AROUND HIS NECK! Juhasz looks at the writhing O'Sullivan, then proceed to repeat the process another 4 times before Madison Winters shoves him away, and slaps him across the face, causing Junko's smirk of pleasure to change into a cold, furious stare. Madison then rushes over to check on O'Sullivan, Junko then cracks Madison's skull with the chair as well, aiming the top of the chair for Madison's larynx. After 10 sickening shots to the face and throat, Junko leaves the ring, opens the steel steps and slides the bottom part of them to the ring. Junko then picks up a bloody and disoriented Madison, screaming "NEVER TOUCH MY MAN AGAIN", before nailing Madison with the Danganronpa Driver onto the steel steps. After staring at her dirty work, Junko tosses Madison out of the ring, then turns to Austin and plants a psychotic kiss on him, before giving him a cutthroat symbol, pointing to O'Sullivan, who's being checked on by Medical officials, till Juhasz cracks them all across the skull with the chair as well, eliminating any medical aid he has. Juhasz then places O'Sullivan's skull on the steel steps then leaves the ring, getting the top half of the steel steps & slides it to the ring. Austin then picks up the ring steps and awaits to see Junko give the thumbs down, before he Con-Stair-To's O'Sullivan, sandwiching his skull between the steps, hard enough for blood to shoot out of the gash in his skull. Junko exits the ring, grab Madison and throw her carcass into the ring, dragging her on top of O'Sullivan. The show ends with Austin and Junko standing over the fallen bodies of O'Sullivan and Winters as Austin holds up the title belt, both sharing a psychotic kiss and a terrifying smirk. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016